Aceitação
by Nihal elphic
Summary: Tão rapido conheceu o calor, perdeu-o, como uma vela que você encontra num dia de chuva, e ela ja esta no final, pouco tempo depois de iluminar seu caminho ela se apaga e te deixa na escuridão novamente. Mas e se ele não conseguisse viver mais sem ela? SX


Observações antes que você comece a ler:

- Essa fic se trata de uma historia de vampiros, mas nada que de medo.

- Coloquei como drama, mas esta bem fraquinho, pelo menos na minha opinião.

Essa fic é um presente pra Vamp., uma autora que eu admiro muito e que eu considero minha amiga, escrevemos juntas e tudo mais... As fics dela aqui são "Minueto de Dalias" e o "Beijo do vampiro", confiram que vale a pena...

Espero que gostem da fic, sem mais delongas...

"O que acontece quando o que pode salvar tua vida, é aquilo que a torna infernal..."

Sakura estava mais uma vez na frente daquelas lápides, o mesmo olhar vazio de todas as duas semanas anteriores, a mesma ausência de lágrimas de todas às vezes, ela sentia-se culpada por não derramar ao menos uma lágrima por seus progenitores, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia, não sentia nada por aqueles que estavam enterrados ali.

- Porque eu não consigo sentir a perda de vocês? – Perguntou para o vento que vagava pelo cemitério levando as folhas que se encontravam ao chão.

- Porque você não os considera – respondeu uma voz – Para de se martirizar por não ter sentimentos por pessoas que também não tem por você.

- Você não entende Sasuke, eles me deram a vida, e sou agradecida por isso, mas não consigo sentir falta deles – respondeu sombriamente.

- Eles te deram a vida? E daí? Você não pediu por isso – a voz chegava cada vez mais próxima, e ela podia sentir o hálito quente em sua nuca – Eles te abandonaram Sakura e você só foi revê-los no hospital por culpa do destino, se não, nem teria recebido a noticia da morte deles.

- Posso não ter pedido, mas não significa que eu a despreze – respondeu ela – Eles eram meus pais Sasuke, e morreram em minhas mãos.

- Qual a diferença deles entre os outros pacientes Sakura? Você não poderia fazer nada, como não pode fazer por muitos outros – ela se encolheu mediante essas palavras – Não se culpe por nenhum deles.

- Porque me ajuda? Porque não me mata e suga todo o meu sangue? – perguntou ela de repente, sabia que ele era um vampiro, soube desde o primeiro encontro, no começo fora difícil de acreditar, mas depois de um tempo ela aceitou relativamente bem a idéia.

- Porque ele é enjoativo de mais – esfregou o nariz no pescoço dela sentindo o cheiro adocicado – Mas outros vampiros podem não achar isso.

Ela virou-se e foi embora, aquela noite já estava suficiente seu martírio, mas ela voltaria outras noites, porque nada impedia de sentir culpa por não sentir nada.

O tempo foi passando, e a culpa se dissipando, mas ela continuava a ir no cemitério, não mais para se atormentar, mas para ver Sasuke, e cada vez mais ela se deixava envolver naquele jogo perigoso.

Ele era tão misterioso, tão bonito, tão sedutor, algo nele a atraia, talvez fosse a hipnose que os vampiros usam, mas ele nunca tentou com ela. E mesmo sabendo o quanto era perigoso ela entrava cada vez mais de cabeça naquilo, o perigo parecia apenas aumentar a excitação, a adrelina que era liberada a cada encontro provocava uma sensação estranha e deliciosa.

- Você sempre me condenou por me torturar com lembranças passadas Sasuke, mas você também se tortura – comentou ela, encostada em um banco precário.

- Você não sabe o que esta dizendo – disse ele, pegou um cigarro e acendeu, Sakura sorriu, ele não tinha porque se preocupar pela saúde.

- O que te tortura não é exatamente o passado não é, é o presente, o pretérito e o futuro – disse ela calmamente – É esta sua condição, não é?

- Digamos que depois de alguns anos esse negócio de vampiro perde a graça – respondeu jogando o cigarro no chão e o apagando com a sola preta do sapato, assim como o resto do vestuário.

- Do que você mais sente falta?

Ele nunca respondeu essa pergunta dela, mas do que mais sentia falta era do calor, era do sol iluminando seu dia, mas pouco a pouco ele deixou de sentir falta disso, e foi quando ele percebeu que ela havia se tornado seu sol, ela conseguia transmitir calor a vida dele.

Ela faltou aquela sexta-feira, ele ficou ali esperando por ela, corroendo-se de preocupação não admitida, até que a necessidade de comida falou mais alto, e ele precisou sair para assaltar algum banco de sangue.

Entrou sorrateiramente no hospital, quando uma conversa lhe chamou a atenção, apurou seus sentidos ainda mais, e pode ouvir a conversa claramente, embora estivesse a algumas salas de distância.

- Haruno Sakura? Esse é o nome da jovem? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

- Sim, ela também era médica, trabalhava em um hospital aqui perto, pelo jeito era a melhor – respondeu outra.

- É uma pena, uma jovem tão promissora, tão bonita – disse com pesar a primeira voz - Receio que não vá sobreviver.

A informação o deixou aturdido, esse era mais um problema de ser um vampiro, as pessoas vão, e você fica. Ela era humana, era como uma chama que lhe fornecera calor e agora se apagava. Se pudesse torná-la eterna, mas ele podia.

Sem pensar muito, agindo por instinto, procurou sentir o cheiro do sangue dela, não foi difícil afinal este era inconfundível, guiou-se pela cadeia de corredores limpos e brancos, todos idênticos, e chegou ao quarto. Estava trancado, mas para ele bastou imprimir um pouco de força e o problema foi resolvido.

Ela encontrava-se lá, deitada no leito branco, sentiu o quanto a respiração dela estava fraca, deveria ser rápido ou a perderia para sempre, observou o rosto alvo, as perfeitas esmeraldas que o fascinaram desde o início encontravam-se cerradas, serenamente, os cabelos róseos caiam por seu rosto, emoldurando-o.

E ele sentia o cheiro metálico e doce do sangue dela no ar, muito forte, forte de mais, perguntou-se o que havia ocorrido, e num movimento, movido pela curiosidade, levantou o fino lençol que a cobria fantasmagoricamente, e ele viu, coberto por faixas, o enorme ferimento na barriga, tocou delicadamente as faixas, com medo da dor que aquilo poderia causá-la.

Uma raiva veio quase que imediatamente, daquele que havia causado isso a sua flor. Sua? Desde quando ela era sua? Isso no momento na importava, mas quando achasse o responsável a vingaria, ele sentiria tanta dor, que imploraria pela morte, como remédio para suas torturas, e ele não pararia até que sua sede de vingança fosse saciada.

Porque era disso que ele tinha sede agora, a fome que sentia foi posta de lado, ele precisava acalmar seu coração com a vingança mais que merecida, mas primeiro deveria salva-lá.

Tirou algumas mechas de cabelo que cobriam o pescoço, o deixando tão exposto, ele não podia sentir a veia pulsante como das outras vezes, mas mesmo assim ele sentia leve movimento, o tempo estava acabando, precisava agir rápido, se inclinou para perto da pele descoberta, cheirou levemente a área, esfregou os lábios levemente, apreciando a textura, ouviu-a soltar um leve gemido, e então fez crescer suas presas, prontas para fincar-se nela, que no momento encontrava-se como um cordeirinho indefeso.

No último minuto porém, ele recuou, não podia fazer isso com ela, a vida que se seguiria então, seria insuportável, ela não agüentaria o inferno que na verdade é a vida vampiresca. Lembrou-se dela falando que sua condição o torturava, se torturava a ele, imagine como seria a dela.

- Sasuke... – ouviu uma voz fraca tirar-lhe dos devaneios, olhou para ela, tão fraca, tão linda, tão angelical, que não tinha coragem de sujá-la – Não fique triste, eu aceito a minha morte.

Ele arregalou os olhos, ela não se importava de morrer, o que faria uma jovem como aquela desistir de viver?

- Nos nunca poderíamos viver esse amor, e se pudéssemos não seriamos felizes, pois não acredito que eu me acostumasse à vida de vampiro – disse ela, e ele imaginou se ela sabia o que ele pretendia anteriormente – A vida pra mim tem sido torturante, e creio que já cumpri minha missão aqui, estou cansada de lutar Sasuke.

- Do que esta falando?

- Eu morreria de qualquer jeito, mesmo que aquele assaltante não tivesse completado o serviço – explicou reunindo o máximo de força que conseguia – Eu tenho uma doença que vem se agravando cada vez mais, e é muito duro viver com ela.

- Está desistindo?

- Apenas aceitando que chegou a minha hora – respondeu – Mas eu fico feliz de pelo menos ter tido tempo de te conhecer.

- Eu sou um monstro Sakura, porque alguém gostaria de me conhecer?

- Você não é Sasuke, ou você não quer ser, mas aceita como eu – disse ela dando um risada leve, mas isso lhe provocou dor – A coisas que não podemos impedir, a minha doença, a sua condição, o nosso amor.

Ficaram um minuto em silêncio, apenas se encarando, no meio do silêncio sepulcral.

- Chegou a hora Sasuke, gostaria de dizer que nos encontramos no outro plano, mas acho que você ficará aqui pela eternidade, não? – disse ela – Eu só queria pedir um último favor.

- Qual?

- Me beije. Eu quero partir levando uma lembrança sua comigo.

Ele não disse nada, apenas a beijou, sentindo a macies dos lábios dela, em meio aos seus, pediu delicadamente passagem, e ela cedeu, ele sorveu todo o calor dela, aproveitando até o último minuto, o beijo foi quase tão frágil, quanto o momento, e ele a largou na cama já sem vida.

Sasuke estava consternado, depois de viver anos na escuridão havia encontrado seu raio de sol, que se extinguira tão logo quanto surgira. Mas como viveria agora depois ter provado do calor dela? Era desumano fazer aquilo com ele. Se bem que ele não era propriamente um humano. Mas mesmo assim, era injusto de mais, doloroso de mais, o aperto em sua garganta crescia, e ele pela primeira e última vez derramou uma lágrima.

Olhou para garota já sem vida, ela parecia tão serena, queria ter essa serenidade. Nem quando fora transformado sentira tal tormento, ele achava que conhecia o inferno, mas aquela era apenas as portas, agora ele realmente se encontrava lá, e estava fadado a ficar eternamente, a menos que...

Olhou mais uma vez para a menina a idéia cada vez mais parecendo-lhe tentadora, ele merecia um descanso, ele sempre lutara contra a sua natureza buscando alternativas, merecia então um bônus, lembrou das palavras de quando fora transformado, "nunca beba sangue morto, é como veneno para nos". Era uma idéia, havia relutado tanto em beber o sangue dela, e agora provaria, como um beijo fatal.

E buscando por fim a seu tormento, ele de novo se aproximou do pescoço dela, já sem pulsação, as presas em riste, e a mordeu, sugando o máximo que podia daquele sangue gelado, e doce, que espalhou-se rapidamente como um vírus em seu corpo, e pouco a pouco tirou-lhe o que ele chamava de "vida". O corpo foi se esfarelando, como se feito de areia, uma areia negra brilhante que ficou espalhada pelo quarto até que o vento a levasse, junto a alma dela, junto ao calor que ele tanto sentia falta.

"... uma decisão deve ser tomada, ou você aceita a morte, ou entra em um inferno..."


End file.
